The present invention relates to a liquid supply unit.
An ink cartridge (also simply called “cartridge”) configured to supply ink to a printer as an example of a liquid ejection device has been known conventionally as a liquid supply unit configured to supply a liquid to the liquid ejection device. The cartridge generally has a porous ink retaining member for containing ink placed in a sealed casing and is attached to a carriage of the printer to supply ink through an ink supply port formed on a bottom wall of the casing as described in Japanese Patent Publication (JP 2000-33707A).